


Laelaps and the Teumessian Fox Illustration

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Love Bites, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Jealous Ed and a longing Oswald. The artwork from which I based the story of the same name.





	Laelaps and the Teumessian Fox Illustration




End file.
